


tyler loved josh and josh loved tyler

by dancing_mannequins



Series: poem fics [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, feelings i guess?, it all fits into my mini universe i made in my head, poem fic, probably wont make much sense but eh, sex but it's not explicit, they both have scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5210921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancing_mannequins/pseuds/dancing_mannequins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"beautiful could be used to<br/>describe what josh looked like<br/>to tyler but josh would<br/>most definitely disagree"</p>
            </blockquote>





	tyler loved josh and josh loved tyler

his dark eyes twinkle  
against the night sky  
while his hair  
is bright red

red like the blood droplets  
staining his sheets  
when the lights are off  
and his cheeks are wet

wet as the pool where his  
first love was found  
and he kissed the lips  
of his bestest friend

friends were a scarcity,  
josh was a rarity and  
tyler knew all of his secrets  
and the scars on his legs

legs were what josh would  
lean in between to give  
tyler some of his love while  
telling him he was beautiful

beautiful could be used to  
describe what josh looked like  
to tyler but josh would  
most definitely disagree

disagreeing wasn't fun for either  
of them while josh would drown  
in his tears and tyler would  
scream his feelings on the piano

pianos were what tyler used to  
make a melody and josh would  
sometimes listen and other times  
drum out a beat to match

matches were dangerous and  
tyler knew this firsthand but  
josh would trace his scars  
with his fingertips and love

love was what was between tyler  
and josh and they knew they could  
work things out - because tyler  
loved josh and josh loved tyler


End file.
